


How about we share the shower?

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	How about we share the shower?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celebrating the Sunshine and Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921252) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita). 



A/N: Sequel to the story above but it can stand alone as well. Thanks [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/)**loves_books** for the beta.

"How about we share the shower pretty, dirty boy?" BA asked as they arrived at the shower stall at the same time, elbows nudging each other in the race to open the door first.

Face grinned, "Need me to wash the ice cream off your back, Bosco?"

BA only nodded once, turning on the water, "Need something else too..."

"Oh okay, I guess I know what that something is." Face pressed BA front first against the tiles, his hands already slippery with soap, cleaning that broad, wonderfully dark back. He lightly bit into his lover's shoulder, whispering, "The Boss’ hard, large cock not enough for your sexy hot ass?"

BA shook his head and moaned unashamedly when Face pressed two soapy fingers straight into him at once.

“Gotta love his enormous prick,” BA grabbed Face’s wrist and wriggled his ass onto the two wildly scissoring digits impatiently, “But need yours too, Temp.”

Face watched his kind-of pale fingers disappear into the dark depths of BA’s body, shower spray washing all the sweat and ice cream off them.

He moved his fingers slowly in and out, loving the heat that was gripping them, loosened up channel still slick with Hannibal’s delicious come. BA circled his hips wantonly, needy, his normal restraint not showing when he was intimate with one of his lovers.

Face was yet again rock hard, the sight of a very willing BA a real turn on.

“Gimme the dirty talk pretty boy,” the Corporal groaned over the running water.

“Hmm,” Face cleared his throat, mouth watering, removing his fingers, “You want me to press my thick, hard shaft into your waiting, open hole?” As Face talked he did just that and BA gasped loud and nodded, reaching back to grab one of Face’s ass cheeks to pull him tighter against his now clean, soapy body.

“Want me to tell you how much I love the Boss’ hot cum inside of you, lubing my prick up, making me want to fuck you even harder?” Another nod and a wildly wriggling ass, a contracting channel.

Face gasped harshly not able to say anything when those strong inner muscles clutched him so tightly, he almost saw stars. His balls drew up already to bursting point. He halted his inward stroke to take a deep breath.

“Yes, harder…” BA only grunted, trying to steady his stance to accommodate the onslaught he knew that was coming. “Give me everything you’ve got, pretty boy.”

Face licked the water off the Corporal’s shoulder blades, gave himself a few moments to drag out the positively inevitable.

Then he started to pound into BA, “Fuck.You.Harder.” Each word was accompanied with a furious in and out movement, dragging loud howls out of BA’s throat.

“Nail. Your. Fucking. Hot. Spot.” Face’s voice threatened to fail him as he felt his orgasm build. BA was so very responsive to his dirty talk, especially when he got his voice into _that_ sensuous low range. It aroused him too, though. Having the big guy at his mercy like that. His balls were so painfully tight he only wanted to shoot his load, mix it with the Boss’ that made BA’s channel so wonderfully slippery.

In one last conscious thought he grabbed for the other man’s extremely aroused cock, pulled, changed to those big balls, massaged, then pulled and stroked again in the same rhythm all the while feeling his climax build.

“Love.you.Bosco,” and Face crashed, forehead on his lover’s shoulder. His rhythm was totally erratic, pounding into the welcoming, wildly contracting heat with no restraint at all, animal strength leading his body in this mating as it had with the Boss earlier.

“Shiteeee, oh God, yeahhh…” the Lieutenant gasped when BA’s warm semen joined the water on his fist, body shaking madly, “LoveyouTempleton” one hotly breathed word as they sank together to the slippery tiles, a heap of tangled arms and legs in the smallish shower stall.

Their ragged breaths the only sound along with the now running cold water for a few moments.  
BA got a concerned look on his face when he was finally able to move and wanted to help his lover up. Blood was seeping out of the wet bandage on his arm.

“Oh damn, I completely forgot about that.” Face still sounded hoarse when he sorted his limbs out and let BA help him up. He suddenly almost wasn’t able to stand anymore, the day catching up on him, and he stumbled lightly against the somewhat stronger man.

“Lemme have a look at this.” BA laid a protective arm around his lover to steady him and turned the water off. Together they stepped out of the shower.

“Na its fine.”

“Fine my ass.” BA grumbled and loosened the bandage, Face leaning heavily against the sink, still blissfully mellow from the many shared orgasms. Only thing he wanted to do was sleep now.

“’kay, you’re right, its fine.” BA sighed relieved, rummaged in the cabinet and found something dry he could wrap around Face’s injured upper arm. “I gotta have a look outside.”

He bent and kissed the bandage then straightened up.

Face was right in his personal space and turned his head to kiss him leisurely for several moments.

“I loved that, big guy.” He smiled his brilliant dazzling smile only his lovers ever got to see.

“Me too pretty boy.” BA kissed him back, “Feel free to ask for your turn whenever you want.” He caressed a stray curl out of Face’s forehead in an uncharacteristic gesture.

“I will.” Face chuckled and lightly rubbed his hand over the Mohawk.

Then they parted ways, Face in search of the other two of their love pile and a bed to finally rest his tired body, and BA to have a look over the open wide sea.

F I N ? 


End file.
